Have You Checked?
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: In which Aomine decides to 'check' Kagami's new...parts. SIDESTORY TO BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR


**Okay! Someone requested an AoKaga smut oneshot because he/she likes my story. Thanks, darling. So like I said, this is a ONESHOT. Its kind of like a 'how it should have ended' for be careful what you wish for. This is inspired by a doujin found on Neomah-chan's tumblr**

**KNB IS NOT MINE**

* * *

"Are you sure?", Aomine smirks. Although he knows what Kagami's answer is, he chose to piss him off. The red-head growls, though it isn't as fierce as he wanted to.

"Yes, I'm sure, dumbass!", Kagami shouts, his voice not sounding too scary. Aomine grabs her wrists, pinning them down on the wall. Kagami squirms in protest, but Aomine didn't budge.

"Maybe I should check too...". His statement caused for Kagami to blush. A flustered Kagami is cute, but a flustered female Kagami kind of arouses him. Lust taking over, he dips down and catches the much shorter redhead in a kiss, his chest flushed against her soft breasts. His mouth moves against hers heatedly. He roughly yanks at her hair and once she gasps, he darts his tongue into the hot and wet cavern, wrestling their tongues, fighting for dominance.

Kagami moaned at the intrusion, causing Aomine's blood to rush down to his cock. Kagami presses her knee between his thighs, feeling the rock hard erection in his pants and making him groan in response. He broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

The redhead panted, drool trailing down her chin. If they're going to do it, she might as well enjoy it. Its not everyday you get fucked by Aomine Daiki. The bluenete licks her neck, lapping up the sweat that has formed there. He nips lightly, leaving small marks here and there. The redhead smacks Aomine and says, "Don't leave marks, you idiot"

Aomine didn't pay any heed though. Instead, he continued leaving lovemarks, much to Kagami's dismay. He trailed down her collarbone, sucking the slightly tanned skin there. He unbuttons the shirt some more, revealing more of Kagami's silky skin.

He was shocked to see that the red head wasn't wearing a bra, but nonetheless cupped one large globe and sucked on the other one. He bit the pink nipple of Kagami's right breast and tweaked the other between his long fingers, Kagami moans, grabbing Aomine's short blue hair. The bluenette left the taut globes, making Kagami whine at the sudden loss of sensation.

He proceded to trail his tongue lowerand lower down her skin. He stopped when he was dangerously low against the elastic of her sweatpants. He kissed and nibbled on her hip, thumps inside the garter of her sweatpants. He raised his head and slowly pulls down the sweatpants along with her underwear down to her ankles and removes it. He marvels at the sight of Kagami.

The redhead blushes and covers herself, saying, "Stop staring and just do it, bastard..."

Aomine grins at her impatience, but nonetheless complied. He presses two fingers against Kagami's lips and said, "Suck".

Kagami complies and takes the two fingers in her mouth, covering it with saliva. Once Aomine deems it good enough, he pulls his fingers out with an audible pop. He presses his wet fingers against her clit. Kagami moans as his fingers circle it, sending jolts running through her spine.

When Kagami closes her eyes, lips quivering, Aomine pushes one finger in her. Kagami's eyes open at the intrusion, and once she does, Aomine adds another finger. Kagami bites her lips as Aomine starts pumping her pussy. It didn't feel so bad like he expected, rather, it felt good. She runs her fingers down Aomine's still clothed chest. She slips her hands inside his shirt and roams his toned body.

She whimpers when Aomine's fingers curl inside of her and remove it. Aomine gets off the bed and undresses quickly, eagerly. Once the last of his clothing was discarded and thrown somewhere in his room, he goes back to Kagami, spreading her legs. He gathers some of Kagami's juices and lathers it onhis rock-hard cock. He positions himself against Kagami's entrance and pushes the tip in.

"Ha..ah!", Kagami pulls Aomine down, hugging him tightly. Aomine continues to push into her until his shaft is fully seated inside her. He doesn't move for a while, allowing Kagami to get used to his girth. Once he receives a small nod of affirmation, he pulls back a little and thrusts back in. Kagami groans at this. And just like that, they established a slow pace.

"F-faster!", Kagami demands a few thrusts later. Aomine gladly complies, pulling out almost completely before sharply snapping his hips. \kagami's mouth fell open in a silent scream at their frenzied pace. They kept it up for a while before Kagami saw stars and shouts, "A-aomine!"

She tightens around him as waves of orgasm hit her. Though Aomine's not done yet. In the end, Kagami came two times before Aomine finally came.

The two laid in Aomine's bed, Kagami using the bluenette's arm as her pillow. After regaining his composure, Aomine shift to his stomache and looks at her with a smirk as he said, "You're a fast one when it comes to finishing."

Kagami blushes as he said, "No I'm not! Its just that my parts are different now!"

"Really? Or is it because I'm awesome?"

"Shut it!" Kagami smacks him in the head then slams her face into the pillow. Aomine looks up at the ceiling before asking, "Does this make us official now?"

He looks to the side, but Kagami has already fallen asleep. He smiles genuinely and kissed the back of her neck before shifting to face her and put his arms around her, pulling the duvets up. He closes his eyes and drifts into sleep.

Kagami raises her head and looks at his serene face with a grin before whispering, "It does... goodnight, Daiki.."


End file.
